


紫の硬命（H.上）

by DOMOTODAISY244



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: KinKi Kids - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 10:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15628278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DOMOTODAISY244/pseuds/DOMOTODAISY244
Summary: 严重OOC，TKT！！！！！！！EE桑/刚紫/国主/隐藏角色/堂本刚*堂本光一*堂本刚





	紫の硬命（H.上）

堂本光一在乐屋时打开了一个网站，http://tsuyoshi.in/。

后知后觉他才发现这是堂本刚SOLO的官网，点进去的时候顺手打开了那个视频。

已经来不急后悔了，下身瞬间硬了起来。

当然很想他，各自SOLO的日子，从准备开始到进入实质，已经过去了好几个月，即将步入40代的男人，没有欲求也说不过去，但硬拖着忙碌的人乱来，自己也实在做不到。

前天骑士物语休演，昨天也只有晚场，确实好好休息到了，但依旧没有见到自己的恋人。

今天明明有两场舞台，需要好好准备，可在属于自己的乐屋里点开不知为何点开的东西，让自己陷入这种两难的境地，着实让人难堪。

都是堂本刚的错！

匆忙进到小小的私人浴室里冲起了凉水，堂本光一总算是平复了躁动的念头。

跪在自己身下的男人，不断用手撸动着自己的性器，一张魅惑的脸痴迷地将被撸到硬挺的巨大贴在脸侧，亲昵地用鼻尖点蹭着，微微嘟起的三角嘴呼出炙热的气息扑打在布满筋条的硕大上，堂本光一睁开眼睛的时候，看到的就是这样的一幕。

“刚……”还未呼喊出口，却发现哪里不对，双手好像被束缚住反绑在身后，自己以不能逃脱的姿势被身后的男人抱在了怀里，脸被扭了过去，然后被吻住了。

“不是刚哦，你好好看看我们是谁？”一吻结束，身后的男人贴着堂本光一的唇角呢喃出声。

身体被禁锢住，只能勉强扭过头部看着在自己身下动作的男人，面容稍显稚嫩，一袭银紫各半的法披已半穿半脱挂在肩头，痴迷于自己性器的男人从未抬眼看自己，但手法却惊人的老道，从茎身根部虚滑地抚到前端，若有似无的触感让堂本光一痒到不行。想要挺身向前让身下的男人更用力，但随之仰起脖颈却看到自己身侧还站着另一个男人。

那人手指灵活撸动着粗壮的阳具就抵在自己脸侧，堂本光一诧异地抬起头，看到的是一张淡漠的脸庞。

“刚，不都是刚么！”堂本光一绝望地开口。

身后的EE桑哼笑了一声，伸手探向堂本光一的身下，包覆著刚紫的手，一起撸动起那仿佛不能更硬的性器，另一只手则摸到了堂本光一的胸前，大力揉搓着早已被玩弄到挺立的乳首：“你要不要试试弄到他的嘴里，我们的国主大人。”EE 桑语毕挑衅般望向站在堂本光一身侧一脸冷淡的男人。

下一秒堂本光一的嘴就被国主大人掰开塞得满满当当，无法动弹的身躯在弥漫着紫色烟雾的空间里，被三个男人反复折磨玩弄着，身后的穴口被EE桑粗大的性器从边缘不断擦过，已经被刚紫和EE桑两个不同的手法撸到射精边缘的身体早已情动不堪，想要身后也被填满，想要被堂本刚激烈的爱意占有，不管是哪个他，在堂本光一的心里，始终都只有一个恋人的存在。

脑子里轰隆隆地不清醒，嘴里国主的阳具越来越巨大，不仅是将他的口腔慢慢撑开更是过分地伸入到了他细窄的喉管，酸胀到不行的嘴巴与被深喉的痛苦，明明逼得堂本光一眼角发红，但身下性器却被照顾到舒爽得不行，刚紫的手加大了力度来回抚动着堂本光一的茎身，EE桑的手却流连在冠状头部打着圈就着龟口溢出的液体滑动着，一阵阵的快感侵袭着堂本光一。

即将射出的瞬间身体抖动了一下，下体忽地胀大了一圈，但马眼却被身后的EE桑快速地掐堵住：“我们都没射，还轮不到你。”果真无论是哪个堂本刚都是恶魔吧，堂本光一很快就接受了这样的现状，收紧嘴巴蠕动咽喉卖力吞咽起嘴里那根国主的阳具，先让一个人射出来总是好的。

EE桑像是发现了堂本光一的心思，吃味地盯了国主一眼，看他原本淡漠的脸上此刻却已经染上情欲的红色，只一味在堂本光一的嘴中抽插，也顾不得什么，EE桑直接将刚才在堂本光一穴口逗弄的性器抵上微微张开的后穴就狠狠地插了进去。

被忽如起来贯穿的后穴即使早已情动到糯湿却根本未被扩张过，堂本光一嘴巴被国主的性器堵住，后穴痛得想叫却根本叫不出声，哽咽的悲聆中，身下原本快要射精的性器都软了几分。刚紫看得一阵不开心，低下头把那因为痛感而半软的性器含到了嘴里舔弄起来。

 

\-----------------------------------------  
第一次用AO3，也是被PB到无语。

接下来会把剩下的部分写完，

敬请期待！


End file.
